Memorial Event in CCSI part 2
Event Curcol (Curcol Corner Pertama, udah lamaaaa banget) Shabrina Amalia Dianaty Boleh ikutan curhat ya.. Pas kelas 10, guruku pernah ngasih tugas bikin cerpen b. indo 10ribu kata. Setelah selesai bikin, tuh cerpen kusimpen di flashdisk. Pada suatu hari, aku nitipin tu fd ke temenku soalnya dia yg brtugas buat ngedit2 tugas. Pas hari pngembalian fd, trnyata fd ku gk ada. Waktu kutanya ke temenku, dia dgn enteng ngejawab "Di rumah gue gk ada fd lagi". Aku kesel dong, flashdisk ku ilang. Mana di dalemnya ada cerpen buatanku (yg mnurutku berharga banget). Lebih kesel lgi, temenku itu gk mau tanggung jawab. Ckckck Thanks.. Maaf panjang dan maaf udah nge-spam. Hehe Sasaki = Ridwan Maliki Salam min.kenapa ya.aku ini selalu saja di ejek orang.aku tau aku tidak pinter bahasa inggris apakah aku gak boleh bisa.apakah aku salah jika menutupinya dgn bahasa mandarin yg aku bisa.walau sedikit.seperti bagi rapot UTS.aku dapet peringkat 1.terus ketika ada pelajaran b.inggris aku di ejek.masa peringkat 1 gak.bisa.padahal semua orang itu bisa.ya min.tapi perlu proses. Atika 'Ryuuta' Prahastiwi Tadi, setelah sekian lama, aku ketemu ama sahabatku. Kita udah lama ga ketemu, kira2 terakhir ketemu sehari sebelum dia nikah sekitar 8-9 bulan yg lalu. Sekarang perutnya udah ndut. Ada dedek bayi umur 7 bulan di dalemnya XD Aku diceritain macem2 tentang pengalaman waktu pertama kali ketahuan hamil, ngidam yg bikin geger, sampe dikasi pegang perutnya pas gerak XD Terharu banget! Dulu kita sering maen di sawah bareng, sekarang dia udah mau jadi emak aja XD Btw, ada 1 lagi sahabatku. Ajaibnya, dia juga hamil 7 bulan! Cuma bedanya kalo yg tadi udah nikah, yg ini nyicil duluan. Sejak pertengahan puasa ampe sekarang dia belum pulang dan aku ga tau gimana kabarnya. Dari tiga, dua udah mau jadi emak XD Tinggal aku aja ni yg ga tau kapan bakal nyusul XD Plue Hamidah Jauhary Tadi pagi sy dpt hadiah dr orang yg udah jelek2in ma2h. Dia nitipin kado'y ke tante sy n bilangnya klo itu dri pa2h sy (yg skrang lg d luar kota). * dy kenal pa2h c.. Weeww,, plis deh sy jg tw klo itu dr dy (tante sy blg yg ngasih dy tp dy blg itu dr pa2h,, weleh.weleh). Mna prnah pa2h ngsih kado kyak gitu. Mana wadah'y berminyak bgt lg. Jgn2 itu bkas kpunyaan anaknya lgi * tuingg... .., Kyak'y c dy ngrasa brsalah krn udh jelek2in ma2h. Tpi kok kado'y ga bgt¿¿ Ga ngasih sndri, pke blg dr pa2h lg. # wadaw! Aya2 wae Miyaka Yuuki Ferdinand Sixson Nayar Udh 2 bln ne gk da duit, pulsa gk da, jd gk bs fb'an -_-"... D lnda wbah kelaparan, d tmbh lg musim hujan yg dingin bkin tmbh...suram~ suram~ suram~ smbunyi d rmh kk ke5 dri penagih utg kredit sepatu... T_T tmbh suram hbs ngeliat cwe yg aq ska mke tongkat krna suatu insiden... Dmn aq tdk da dstu wkt itu.. SURAAAAM = Yunita Heatrich Pagy smwa, , lagy meratapi nasib krn sesuatU yg selama ini ku pertahankan sudah di rebuT orang, T,T, tapi liat aj, bulan dpan pzt akan ku rebuT kmbli ap yg slama ini sdah ad di tanganku, dukung aq ea tmen2, aria Yusup Moez Sy smpe skrg msh menyesal nih. ttg kejadian yg membuat min Vermouth marah. ms hny dg candaan gtu aja dia marah sgitu'a hanya dg kata 4l4y. Vermouth lgsg marah dgn ngepost coment yg panjang yg isinya kritikan yg pedes dibaca. smpe skrg sy msh menyesal. mau minta maaf, tp dia dah vakum, fbnya jg deact. : ( terlambat deh. Crosslife Jati Pamungkas ?-____-" mau curhat ... tadi di express mart, rebutan ice cream magnum sama anak kecil, gw keplak mala nangis bocah nya kwkwkw, langsung kabur pake kekuatan penuh gw hahahaha, ngakak sambil ketakutan sendiri = Riszky Hapsari Ramadhani bikin galau . tahun ini ceritanya kan umur udh 22 , trs kepengen nikah muda . masalahnya , co gw gag mau nikahin gw klu gw blm lulus kul , yg artinya harus nunggu minimal mpe april thn depan . masalahnya , ternyata tahun ini adalah musim nikah buat temen" gw dr SD mpe yg udh lulus kul . setiap gw dateng ke acara mereka , nanyanya pasti sama . "lo kapan merid?" "lo kapan nyusul gw?" . halah , prett . bener" bikin sirik . cuma bisa nyengir" duan gag tau mau jawab apa . mpe rumah malah galau . #geleng" Princess Eva Messi to All.. w Mw Curhat.. Barusan W D'datengin Org2 BERSERAGAM SERAM.. mreka Dtg K'kantor w Tiba2..haddooooohh.. mna Posi2 Lagi Ga Enk,,Lagi Ngantuk.. eHH Dtg2 nanya2 k'w.. ia W Paniklah.. Org Berseragam : " Misi Mbak,, " w : Ia Pak,,ada ap ia?? ((Bingung sambil Planga - Plongo )) Org Berseragam : Kami Dtg Utk Mendata Mbak..Dgn Mbak Spa?? w : Eva Pak,,Maf Pak Saya D'sini Cuma Bawahan.. Sya Panggilkan Atasan Sya Dlu Sebentar ia Pak..tunggu D'sini Sbntar Ia pak.. (( Muka Panik )) Org b'Seragam : Ia Mbak.. (( ia,,ia Tpi Ga mw Nunggu,,yg Ada Malah Ngikutin w K'atz )) trz W Lgsg Ngacir k'Lantai 3 bwt Blng Ma Bos.. dgn Muka Panik W Crita Trz Org b'seragam Itu Dtang.. lgsg Masuk Tanpa Salam..hufh,,pgn w Getok ajj Palanya Tpi w Ga brani..Mukanya Sangar N BadanNya Lebih GD Dri W.. TwT.. lalu w Lgsg Ngumpet N Boz w Yg Handle.. org B'seragam : Gini mbak,bla bla bla.. (( Ngomong Ma Boz )) Atasan w : oia pak,, Bla bla bla.. Dst.... udh kelar tuh,, eehh,,Kata Bos Ywda Sich Slow ajj Cuma Org PAJAK duank.. udh W HanDle ( kata atasan w ) jaaahh,,Org PAJAK d'blng Duank.. Ga tw Apa Klo Niie Tmpt Persembunyian.. hadddeeehhh.. tpi ia Udhlah Untung Udh D'handle..Syukur ((sambil Ngelus2 Dada)) Udh Sgtu Ajj,,Kykna Kepanjangan ia??maf Ia kLo sqraNa Spam.. tpi Ju2r w Panik.. (?_??) Hima = Vanesa 'Rivera' Curhat: ak belum siap buat ngadepin UAN ,tpi kok UAN sebentar lagi ya(maret/april),ak yakin si lulus ,tapi gk yakin nilainya bagus, terus mau masuk jurusan kedokteran gk bkal bisa ,soalnya SMAnya IPS ,kalo ambil ekonomi dah bnyk saingan di lapangan pekerjaan. Hayo gimana coba? Masalah udah bnyk nunggu didepan ,mau mundur gk mungkin ,mau maju takut salah, yaudahlah ngalir aja .xixixi '''Event Inovasi ' Rafi Adi N Aku ingin membuat miliaran 'Wall-E' untuk membersihkan semua sampah di bumi Hashirama ------------------ '-maria Glts pengen bikin lie detector yang kebenaranya PASTI...biar koruptor mau buka mulut dan mengakui kelakuan busuknya memakan uang negara buat kepentingan pribadi.. ------------------ Teguh Yunianto D Luffi ak cuma pengen bsok bwt alat kekotoran air...dan kekotoran sampah,dan alat itu dpt membuat manusia sadar untuk tdk membuang sampah dipantai,disungai,dilaut.. Supaya keindahan tetap trjaga.. Gatotkaca ------------------ Candra Pratama pengen bisa menciptakan lapisan ozon... cz aku rindu sekali sama pagi2 sekitar 12 thn yg lalu. yang pas pagi hari pasti ada embun. tp skerang apa? haha Teito ------------------- May Yamanaka ingin buat peraturan ank2 gag di bawah umur 10 tahun gag boleh main game ol..kenapa?? prihatin aja ma kesehatan merka ..zaman sekarang ank sd jarang yg nama nya bergerak/berlari krn seharian di warnet YM ------------------- Yoga Prasetya Ingin nntiny qt bs hdup di mars, klo alat pngubh at0m bs trwjud nnt di mars tnggl dbwt struktur’a agar mirip bumi.. Jdi pnduduk bumi gx bkal pdat kyk skrng sanchez ------------------ Wicak Anggoro Ndud pengen buat meltin poly smcm plastik yang bisa larut dalam beberapa hari kalo dalam air jadi ga ada lagi plastik / sampah yang mengambang di di sungai sanosuke --------------------- Riszky Hapsari Ramadhani pengen ciptain android co yg perfect bgd n gag pernah nyakitin ce . jd gag perlu ada lagi ce yg nangis disakitin m co . #curcolabisgambreng ageha --------------------- Ray Amrullah INOVATION : pengen buat "kapsul energi" konsepnya kapsul ini berisi ekstrak makanan yang sudah mencukupi kebutuhan kalori sekali makan. karbohidrat, protein, vitamin, dll dimasukkan sesuai porsi dan dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kapsul. kapsul ini nantinya bereaksi pada asam lambung. begitu berada dilambung dia akan dicerna layaknya makanan biasa. keunggulan : - tak perlu makan untuk kenyang - tak ada zat sisa (feses) - mudah mendapat energi - lebih simple, sangan berguna untuk pendaki gunung, prajurit di medan perang, astronot, pekerja keras yang tak punya waktu untuk makan Genji -------------------- Taffhiernaz Barry Mengubah limbah makanan brprotein (misal: kedelai dan smcamx) mjd suatu obat penambah gizi buruk. Nantix obat ini akan dibagikan scara gratis ke org2 pengidap gizi bruk dib2rapa negara trtinggal. wots ------------------------ Dhafira Ithma Anna Mochida Makoto Naoyuki alat yang dapat memproyeksikan memori dari orang yang masih hidup ataupun meninggal dororo ------------- Event Dirty Little Secret yg pertama 10an november... (udah ada commentnya) Tahukah Kamu, Kalau Aku Sebenarnya : Anak mama banget -_- kalo mau kemanamana harus bilang mama, bersihin kamar msh dibersihin mama, cuci baju msh dibersihin mama, sarapan, msh disiapin mama. kalo mau pergi, barang msh disiapin mama. kalo mau pergi jauh msh dianter mama. kalo telat makan aja, dimarahin mama. bangun tidur, dibangunin mama. pokoknya semuanya serba mama deh. tp karena seringnya dimanjain aku jd kseringan marah" ke mamaku sndri. ak jd merasa jd anak durhaka. Fuko Comment: Jangan bikin mama sedih ya, Harus Bahagiain Mama, oh iya, isiin Mama pulsa dong, mama lagi di kantor polisi nih... *plaaaak* Tahukah kamu kalau aq ini org'a sangat tertUtUp di DUTA, , ga pny temen dkt di duTa, ke mana2 sendiri, jajan sendiri, ke perPus sendiri, ke warnet sendiri, hampir smw kegiatan skul sndirian, ga pny temen curhat, suka mendam perasaAn yg akibAt'a sering ngerasa sakit hati, bAhkan sama keluarga pun jarang cerita2 soal pRibAdi, , , kebAnyakan main di dumay, curhat cuma ma buku diary, jd'a ga pernah dpt solusi, , pertama curhat ea di sini inihuft, , sisi burukKu yg laen, ga pernah liatin nilai jelek ke ortU n keluarga, yg ku kasiH liat cuma yg bgz2 aj, , aria Comment: Sabar yah aria, kita semua disini sahabat aria kok... XDDD Tahukah kalian bahwa sebenarnya saia : pelupa tingkat akut alias pikunan.sering banget naruh sesuatu ditinggal bentar uda lupa dimana,diamanatkan sesuatu bbrp detik uda lupa lg,diajarin sesuatu bgtu dkrjain jd lupa,ntn film brsn dtnton kdg ud lp jln crtany,kenalan bru aj dkasitw nama orgny ud lupa lg..gr2 ksringan lupa jd tkt sndr jgn2 penuaan dini*emg ud tua ap y?ah g jg lol*itulah mengapa kl brpergian sy ushakn bw notes, kl d rumah ditaruh whiteboard kecil,atau jam alarm hp sll dinyalain,bhkn kalo ad sswt yg dpsen dr temen sy pasti n harus mnta dy ingetin mlmny atau paginya. How horrible me =3= dororo Comment: Yang penting, jangan sampai lupa bernafas ya... *duaghduagh* Kirby juga mau ikutan. Tahukah kamu, aku ini orangnya boroooosss banget. Sejak 2006 dapet honor 300rb/bln, skrg udh 6bln krja dgn gaji 1,5jt/bln, aku gak punya tabungan sama sekali. Punya hutang malah iya. Padahal aku dpt jatah dari suami buat jajan&bensin. Lha, uang gajiku lari ke mana yak? Sepertinya aku emang kebanyakan jajan. Tiap pulang kerja pasti nenteng snack 1 tas kresek buat cemilan di rmh. Mulai bln Okt kmrn aku udh mulai nyatet pengeluaran biar tau kemana larinya gajiku selama ini. :'( Kirby Comment: Ingat pepatah, mati satu tumbuh seribu (apa hubungannya???), maksud aq, hemat pangkal kaya!!! XDDD tahukah kamu, aku itu punya penyakit autis.. Aku tidak bisa langsung memulai pembicaraan.. Tapi selalu mengatakan apa yang ku utarakan secara spontan... Sehingga teman2ku tak mengerti alur pembicaraanku. Aku sangat suka humor.. aku bahkan dapat membuat percakapan antara diriku sendiri.. Oleh sebab itu aku mempunyai 2 kepribadian.. Aku yang satu adalah orang yang kalem dan pendendam tapi aku yg ke 2 adalah org yg cuek, egois dan gokil2an... Tapi kami selalu bertentangan.. Hingga teman2ku memanggilku peragu yg bodoh... Aku cuek tapi aku juga merasa dendam.. Aku menangis tapi aku gampang melupakan.. u_u Lupin Comment: Aq curiga kamu itu personil kuburan Band, lupa, lupa lupa lupa... *digampar* Tahukah Kamu, kalau aku sebenarnya : takut sama cewek. apalagi kalo cewek itu cantik & rada moe-moe gitu. bawaannya salting. apalagi kalo dia yang deketin. wah ngomong gak jelas, pikiran buyar, bahkan bisa sampai gagap. :"> satu lagi, walau aku sering ngomong tentang cewek & sering nimbrung kalo ada yang lagi ngomongin pacar, tapi FAKTANYA sampai saat ini aku belum dan nggak pernah mau pacaran. "saat kau mencintai seseorang, titipkanlah cintamu pada ALLAH SWT dan tunggu hingga ALLAH SWT menghalalkan cinta itu untukmu" - Ahmad Fahruddin "damn, i like this quotes" Genji Comment: kalau gitu sama Okama aja... XDDD tahukah kamu , kalau aku sebenarnya : clumsy , ceroboh dan sradak-sruduk tingkat dewa . dalam sehari , sayaa bisa kesandung paling gag sekali . kalau lagi sial bisa dua kali kesandung dalam waktu sejam doang . turun dari angkot ajaa masih bisa gw tubruk tu angkot dengan begonya . kayaknya cuma saya org yang bisa kesandung kursi , bufet kayu , lemari dan tempat tidur . yes , barang" segede gajah gitu pun masih bisa saya tabrak . biarpun udh niat hati" gag tau knp ttp aja nabrak . yg jempol kesandung tangga lah , yg kaki nyangkut di karpet lah . yg paling juara klu kelingking kaki saya beradu m bufet kayu jati . pokoknya heboh laah . jgn tanya kenapa , karena sayaa juga bingung .. ageha Comment: Menurut primbon, Ageha cocok kerja di Air, coz gak bisa pecah atau rusak, dilarang sangat kerja di toko lampu atau hiasan kaca, sangat dilarang!!! = ikutan donk^^ tahukah kamu, kalau aq sebenernya: aq paling ga bisa ngapal nomor,, sampai sekarang aq aja ga yakin no rumah q berapa,, apalagi no HP yang panjang,,, oke mungkin kalo di inget bisa bertahan paling lama 1 hari,, kalo udah tidur lupa semua hal yg berbau angka,,, katanya ini berhubungan ama kebiasaan q yg apa apa slalu di bayangin,, jadi otak q terbiasa menyimpan ingatan dalam bentuk gambar warna dan rasa,, kalo bentuk tulisan huruf dan angka agak susah di ingat,, contoh : lebih bisa inget muka daripada nama,, jadi kalau aq ga apal no hp bukan karena sering ganti no hp ^^ sanosuke Comment: 37529875028326596785389241429835780993247, hapalkan dalam 5 detik, aq kasih 1 juta!!! *plaaaak* Tahukah Kamu Kalau Sebenarnya Aku Itu: "Aku memiliki kelainan dalam keseimbangan,,, gak tahu penyakit atau cuma perasaan aja.. Pernah sesekali d depan banyak orang aku teriak* 'gemppaa! Gempaa!!' sampai duduk* d tengah lapang (pas lagi d sekolah) karena takut gempa. Eeh.. Nyatanya orang* malah ngeliatin aku, di kira aku aneh (emang bener) .. Bahkan sobat aku sendiri malah nyindir aku selama seminggu dengan teriakin aku 'gempa' " V (Venus) Comment: Aq yakin, dengan begini, satu2nya yang tidak panik disaat gempa adalah kamu seorang, karena sudah terbiasa... =w=' Tahukah kamu kalau aku sebenarnya : Punya indigo. itu gak enak banget. Ada kalanya saya biasa, ada kalanya takut, ada kalanya histeris, kaget, dll. Dulunya saya pernah punya tanda di kaki berlafal ALLAH, semenjak itu sering banget liat yang gaib. Kakak cewe saya juga indigo. . Bisa lihat yang akan terjadi, atau indra keenam. . Pengalaman saya indigo waktu ngeliat jin di madrasah tempat saya ngaji, pokonya waktu itu saya ngeliat 2 orang yang sama, padahal gak punya kembaran. Terus, pengalaman paling baru itu kemarin, waktu di kamar, saya lihat ke kaca, ada "sesuatu". Pengalaman kaya gitu ngebuat saya takut. Tpi, semenjak lafadz ALLAH di kaki saya ilang, saya jarang liat yang begituan. *alhamdulillah Menurut saya, takut sama syaitan itu wajar, tapi, sebisa mungkin inget ALLAH di setiap langkah kita. . . Mayu Comment: Aq takut ah ngebayangin yg gitu2... XDDD Event Scary Story... Cerita horor 20an november... Pas masih jadi dewan di SMA dulu, qt ngadain camp di gunung. Q sampai paling awal breng 1 temen q. Dari awal q udah ga nyaman krna tempatnya dket pemakaman tua, di hutan wisata gitu. Awal cuma dnger sayup-sayup suara orang teriak dari arah sungai. Malamnya anak2 kesurupan. Yg paling ngeri adalah pas dia minta dianter ke pemakaman, cuaca dingin bgt smentara jauh dri kampung. Besoknya kamera dokumentasi dicek, dan full gambar makhluk2 itu jelas. Ada sosok wanita berbaju kebayak dg wajah hancur. Blue crita ne pas dlu pnh anterin mantanku plg,jam udah pukul 9.00 dan skeliling rmh mantan mci bnyk sawah dah mw masuk kmpung jalanya masi dari batu diratain..n wktu p1 lwt rasananya ad yg liatin trus di atas pohon,nah mantan dah gue anter plg dan akhirnya plg sndirian,lwt jalan yg td..pas dpn pohon td gue spti liat kyk ad orang jalan,udah kyk jarak pandangan mata,gue liatin tuh org,buset kplanya gak ada,karna jalan dari batu gak bisa ngebut takut nyungsep,n tgn juga kyk kaku,saat kita dah sejajar tanganya kyk nyrempet muka gue tpi tembus,untung aja gak pingsan,tpi kykna bulu tuh berdiri smw,,mpe rmh ktmu ortu mukaku dblg pucet kyk mati,alhasil 3 hari ak masuk angin diobtin ke dokter gak sembuh diapa apain gak sembuh,(ortu gak pcya dukun),,tapi akhrnya mlm ke 3 smbuh sndiri,dan yg aneh,nyampe skrg kdg2 bisa liat yg aneh2 ato rasain kalo ad hawa mistis,dan kdg bkin ilfil tmn sndiri,sbnre bnyk pengalaman gaib sjk itu,,tpi crita akarnya dulu trus pnh pas malem gue masuk asrama tlat,dhukum dah naek turun tangga berdua ma temen,,,ak dah ngrasa kalo dpohon mengkudu di tangga plg atas dpn gerbang kmpus (kampusku kyk bukit,kampus diatas bukit asrama bwh bukit,dhubungkan tangga) gila aja,suruh naek turun 10x 64 anak tangga,p1 naek keatas ak dah liat tuh kunti masi adem ayem dbwh pohon,pas dah 3x,mw nyampe atas tu kunti ketawa,,tmnku lgsg lari,otomatis gw juga ikutan lari,nyampe bwh dmrhn ma perwira asrama,suruh naek tangga lagi,yh terpaksa deh naek lagi,bru stgh naek tangga tu kunti keliatan masi berdiri,,,yah lari lg turun dah bnr2 pucet muka,dan perwira asrama yg mgkn juga tau nyuruh tdr dah,tapi disuruhpun mpe pagi gak bsa tdr,masi kbyg walaupun gak liat wajahnya Hiken wkt it gw maen k’kos2an tmn gw, qt udh jnjian mw blajar bareng.. Krn br prtama x ksna gw agak lm nyampenya n kmaleman, jdi gw ngrencanain bwt nginep dsna.. Pas udh nyampe gw kaget kok pntu kos2an nya gak d’kunci, ea gw lngsung masuk aj.. Wkt it dy lgsung kblakang mw ambilin minum ktanya, gw maen2 gitar.. Pas it gw dpt sms, gw trkjt krn yg sms it tmn gw ”ga ntar klo udh sampe langsung masuk aj, pntunya gak dikunci, gw msh kluar bli nasi” Nh loh trus yg tdi it siapa? Gw langsung endap2 kluar n pulang... Bsknya gw crita ma tmn gw, emg kta’a kos2an’a angker... Smenjak it gw tkt ke kos2an’a... Sanchez Baru-baru ini. . Waktu lg cerita" hantu ma temen"ku, smwanya merinding & ketawa gaje gtu, cz nih hantu bkan pd diserem"in tp malah diGOSIPIN, genderuwo pacaran ma kuntilanak lah, terus pocong cemburu lah, xD wkwkwk, pkoknya gaje deh,temenku ada yg punya pengalaman : wktu sepeda motor di daerah perbukitan, wktu itu malem" sekitar jam 23.00, dia agak ngebut, dijalan lurus, tiba", dia mendengar suara kuntilanak dibelakangnya, "ki..ki..ki..ki..", wktu dia menoleh ke smping kanan, ternyata GA ADA, next~ Wktu dia noleh k smping kiri, dia melihat, KUNTILANAK TERBANG ngikuti dia, dia pun langsung ngebut kecepatan penuh, setelah bbrapa jauh , dia udah ga denger suara kunti itu lg, dan dia berhenti di warkop dulu, dg hati yg berdebar-debar, dia meneruskan perjalanan, ketika brada di jalan lurus lg, dia mendengar lg suara "itu", "ki..ki..ki.." , dia mnoleh ke kiri, GA ADA, dia menoleh kekanan, kuntilanak terbang itu mengikuti nya LAGI, *wàaaaa..., dia lngsung ngebut, ketika smpai di tikungan , kuntilanak ~ Itu lurus, dan tidak mengikutinya lg, dia menembus batu besar yg ada di dalam pembatas jalan, temen q pun, BERHENTI, ketika dia menoleh ke batu besar itu, dia melihat KUNTI itu duduk di atas batu besar itu dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dg senyumnya yg manis"-pahit. vincent valentine sbnernya gw ada beberapa cerita nyata,.kalo di ceritain semua panjang bgt..ni salah satunya D rmah gw yg dlu .rmhnya samping2an sma gedung tua isinya perabotan kereta n d belakangnya ada sumur tua yg gede mgkin lebarnya +- 7m dulunya sumber air buat kereta uap.nah dari kecil gw sering liat org item smua di atas lemari mainin kaki pernh pas buka pintu dpur ada hantu item gw lgsung bengong..pernah tiap mlm kaya ada yg geser bantal gw,gw pnasaran knp tiap mlm ky gtu.suatu mlm gw ga tdr bwt sldki,gada apa2 dan gw mulai ngantuk,oya posisi tdr gw kaki gw ngelebihin kasur gtu krna tdrnya nyamping,eh tiba2 ada yg pgang kaki gw gw lgsung bgun.dia anak kecil itu narik kaki gw smbil masuk k klong kasur,dan kepala gw ngehantam ksur,gw nangis bgunin bkap gw,.bokap gw selalu bilang itu imajinasi gw.smpe gw pindah rumah baru bokap cerita katanya dia jg sbnernya sering liat hantu item itu no char = Kejadiannya udah lama, wktu it sy umur 7th. Rmh yg sy tinggalin rmh tua, msh rumah nenek. Waktu itu, sy ketiduran d'depan tipi sama kk. Sy bgun krna bxk nyamuk. Pas bangun, udah liat boneka w, boneka yg punya compeng kyk anak cwek. Boneka itu mata n tangan'a gerak2. Boneka itu d.gantung d.atas. W bingung, d.kira ada yg gerakin. Ato apa. Karna penasaran,Jdi sy deketin aja t boneka. Pas udah dkat, merhatiin baek2, eh dy malah pelototin w, sy kaget, treak n langsung lari masuk k.kamar ortu. Mereka bilang t hanya imaginasi aja, atw hanya slah liat. Malah d.suruh tdr. Pgi'a, boneka itu udah d'atas meja ruang tipi. 2 hari kemudian, kamar pintu tamu ada bekas cakaran panjang d.pintu. Dan sampe skrang masih ada. Pas umur 11th, kami sekeluarga pindah. Entah krna apa sampe sekarang gag suka sama b0neka bgtuan. Masih trauma. sasukid = .jd inget ,dlu pas aq d jgja ,kn aq d pondok daerah dket pasar sleman gt .nah pondok q thu d smpg x makam n blkg x thu kebon gt .d situ ada TK x jga .1 yayasan gt .nah yg nama x tk ,pzt kn ad ayunan x .waktu mlm2 skitar jm 12 gt ,ad suara ayunan bunyi knceng bgd n lma .lgsg tmen 1 kmar nanya "eh thu cpa y mlm2 gni maen ayunan?" .trz aq jwb "cucu x bu slamet kali .kn lg maen k sni" .tmen q lgsg heran n protes "ini jam 12 mlm ,eky !mana ada anak kecil maen ayunan jam sgini?" lgsg deh pda liat2an .n scra srentak qt br5 lgsg tdur dlm 1 kasur .pdhl pya kasur sndri2 .hehe . Sunako tadinya gw pikir gag ada yg lebih serem dibandingan waktu gw liat setan pas nginep di istana batu tulis pas masih kecil .. ternyata .. waktu awal" kuliah , gw pernah nangkring di kampus mpe jam 8 mlm buat rapat musma .. cerita di kampus gw itu , bentuk bangunannya lorong panjang trs kanan kirinya kelas . di masing" ujung lorong ada jendela m kursi .. pas magrib ceritany gw duduk ajaa tu di kursi m temen gw sambil nungguin rapat . jadi otomatis gw duduk ngadep ujung lorong yg satu lagi .. naah daerah lorong situ emg katanya banyak setannya .. gw sii ngangguk" ajaa secara blm pernah liat langsung .. pas gw lagi anteng duduk sambil ngeliatin jendela di ujung lorong di hadepan gw .. maen terbang ajaa gitu itu kuntilanak gembel depan muka gw !! mana pake dress warna merah pula . terbang dari bawah ke atas .. hadeeh . mau nangis malu . teriak kagak lucu . alhasil gw ngibrit ajaa gitu balik kagak jadi ikut rapat.. besoknya pas cerita m temen gw .. katanya dia juga sering ngeliat kuntilanak duduk di kursi pas kelas lagi kosong .. err .. jadi ajaa gw gag pernah mau lagi di kelas sendirian numpang tidur .. ageha begini waktu tahun baru 2008, waktu itu rayain di jakarta di bintaro kalo ga salah, nah skitar jm 23.15 itu mau beli petasan, kembang api, dll tapi disitu ga ada ATM, yaudah terpaksa jalan keluarnya nyari dulu. Naik dah tuh di mobil ber 4 aku di tengah ber 2 yg 2 lagi di depan, pas udah ketemu itu ATM tanpa ba bi bu langsung ambil uang, tapi trnyata bensin juga udah tipis dari pada ga bisa pulang ya cari dulu, tapi untungnya ga jauh dari situ ada SPBU sih, isi dulu kan. Selesai ngisi langsung buru2 pulang soalnya udah jm 23.45 (kalo ga salah), nah pas di jalan di depan itu udah keliatan ada per 4an, di liat dari jauh sih rame banget kendaraan mondar mandir, tapi pas udah masuk per 4an (aku ngambil ke kiri) itu jalan sepi kaya perumahan baru, ya otomatis se isi mobil heran semua tapi berhubung buru2 jadi ga terlalu di pikirin. Nah sekitar 200m an ga jauh dari per 4an tadi keliatan ada halte bus, nah disitu ada 1 perempuan berdiri, ngga tinggi tapi putih (jepang) nah aku sama sodara ber 3 bukan seneng liat cewe malah dapet feeling ga enak, tapi yg duduk di depan di samping yg nyetir kegirangan tuh ktemu cewe, langsung dia bilang gini "wih cewe rif (nama sodara aku yg nyetir) ayo deketin ke halte" "ah, kita lagi buru2 nih lagian feeling gw udah ga enak dari tadi" kata arif. "yah lu mah hari gini percaya begituan" omel steve (yg disamping yg nyetir). Yaudah ahirnya Arif banting stir ke kiri langsung si Steve buku kaca "hay, ko ga rayain tahun baru sih .. ?" sambut Steve. Otomatis si cewe nya nengok dong tapi seisi mobil (except me) terutama Steve pada jantungan soalnya ga di sangka itu cewe mukanya 'FLAT' alias rata. No nose, mouth, eyes or anything. Panik tuh se Steve sma Arif (aku duduk di deket kaca kanan jadi ga terlalu kaget), si Steve saking paniknya langsung mindahin ke gigi 4 (tadinya gigi satu). Dan setelah itu Steve langsung jadi parno abis stiap ktemu cewe cantik . . udah segitu aja, thanks ya udah boleh share . .^.^ hashirama waktu tuh aku pulang kerja, lyad ponakan aku dirumah.. ternyata mau nginep di rumahku.. aku kadang sebel kalo dy nginep, gag bisa diem.. tapi pas diceritain, aku jadi diem.. ponakan ku namanya oland.. dy nangis terus dari malam sebelumnya.. lyad mamanya takud..(oiya cici aku tuh tinggalnya nge kost ama suami n anak nya yang masih satu..) pas ditanya, katanya dibelakang mamanya ada setan (mgkn pengaruh vilm, jd dy ngerti mahkluk dg wajah serem itu setan). Pas ditanya katanya setannya keluar dari tembok. Mamaku tanya, setannya mank pake baju apa, dia jawab "pake baju putih..palanya pake keludung (bukan jilbab maksudnya).. mukanya ancul.. selem gituh deh.jalannya loncat-loncat.." brrrrrr.. padahal gag ditanya yang laennya, eh dy ceritain gituh.. bikin serem ajah.. Tsuki Kata orang2 dapur rumah tetanggaku (yg ada di belakang rumahku) itu ada penghuninya (kuntilanak). Nah, kamarku itu kan letaknya sebelahan sama dapur itu (cuma dibatesin tembok). Suatu malam aku lagi tidur, tiba2 kebangun gara2 mimpi buruk. Waktu mau ngelanjutin tidur lagi, tiba2 terdengar suara ketawa kunti. Suaranya nyaring banget, seakan2 tuh kunti ada di dalem kamarku. Ngedenger suara itu, seketika badanku gemetaran gk karuan. Mau nengok gk berani, mana suaranya gk berhenti2. Aku pun langsung baca Al-Fatihah dgn badan gemetaran. Alhamdulillah ya, akhirnya tuh suara kunti ilang.. Dan aku pun kembali melanjutkan tidurku. XDD sasaki Waktu itu ibuku sedang ada dikamar baru selesai solat isya tiba tiba ada tetanggaku Yang nanya sama ibuku apa ada tamu masuk kerumah tapi ibuku tidak tau ada tamu. kata tetanggaku Tadi ada pria besar kribo yang pake baju putih yang masuk kerumah tapi nembus pintu, dan besok siangnya Ada tamu datang kerumah mau mengobati penyakitnya yang sering kesurupan sama ayahku dan ternyata yang Tadi malam itu jin yang mau ngeliat gimana ayahku yang mau ngobatin si tamu dan menyerangnya lebih dulu. Utsuki nih pas suatu hari , sekolah ku mau nambah ruang kelas krn jml muridnya makin bnyk , jadi rencana'a pengen bikin klas di taman blkng , tapi kata org" bilang kalo taman itu ada penunggunya .... Hiiiiiii hari pembongkaran taman itu pun tiba , saat beberapa pohon ikut di tumbangkan salah seorang dari kuli tak sadarkan diri tiba" .... akhir'a si kuli di bawa ke cenayang , kata si cenayang bilang kalo si makhluk halus tdk mau kalo taman itu di gusur jika tdk memberi korban 3 guru dan 3 murid . . . Pembangunan sempat terhenti , aku dan tmen" yg dnger berita itu pun penasaran dan kemudian mengadakan ekspedisi , tanya ke org ...... Saia pun bertanya kpd seorang warga dan ia berkata bahwa dket taman itu dulu t4 pembunuhan , hari ke 3 saat kbm aktif , saat itu pelajaran kimia , tmen ku yg sedang konsen tiba" buyar karna ada yg kesurupan , kesurupan itu menular , dan si hantu lwt tmen q yg kesurupan bilang kalo ia minta korban , akhir'a pak kepala skola memanggil org pintar ke taman itu dan ngusir si hantu yg konon bentuk'a tdk karuan . . . Serem bgt seishiro Begini cerita seramku. Waktu itu libur semester, lumayan lama lah sekitar 3 minggu. Q diajak orang tuaku pulang ke desa, tepatnya d kediri. Q sampai d kediri malam hari, jadi q langsung istirahat. Keesokan harinya ,q jalan2 sendiri keliling kota Menggunakan sepeda motor milik om q. Hari sudah larut, ketika q pulang D per empatan kulihat ada cewek cantik seumuran denganku. Krn waktu itu sedang sepi, q lalu menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang breng. Cewek itu menerima tawaran q Saat perjalanan pulang q bertanya namanya, ternyata nama cewek itu Putri. Tpi yg aneh adalah saat q tanya dimana rumahnya, dia menjawab rumahnya ada di sebelah gang dari rumah om q. Dia juga tau nama q, q pun semakin bingung. Saat sudah dekat rumah, Dia minta d turunin d depan gang. Setelah turun diapun mengucapkan trims dan tersenyum ,lalu pergi. Waktu q smpai d rumah, orang tuaku dan om q sudah menunggu d depan rumah. Saat q sampai ,tiba2 ortu q seperti orang bingung sekaligus takut. Q tanya Pda om q. Dia menjawab bahwa q hbiz ktemu dengan hantu putri ,yg dulunya adalah anak dari pembantu om q . Dia mati bunuh diri krn d tinggal pacarnya(Ouwh y, q lupa bilang. Om q memang punya ilmu supranatural.) Q pun tdk percaya, tpi setelah om q Menyebutkan ciri2nya, q juga tdk bisa berkata apa2. Seketika q mersakan rasa takut menyelimuti q Q tdk bisa percaya bahwa q baru saja bertemu dg hantu dan memboncengnya. Shinici99 Jadi, hari itu aku bertiga sma temen bimbel bareng di daerah mayestik, blok m. Selesai bimbel kira2 pukul 8an Sepulangnya dr bimbel salah satu dr mereka ngajakin nongrong dulu. Waktu itu blm ada sevel, kira2 ngomongnya msh gini, "CK dulu laah kita" Akhirnya kita bertiga nggak langsung pulang ke rumah, mau nongkrong di luar dulu. Pas di jalan waktu mau nyari tempat tongkrongan, salah 1 dr mrk kepikiran buat bikin seru-seruan Temennya yg lg nyetir tiba2 nyeletuk, "coba jalan2 ke kuburan aja yuk, kapan lagii". 2 temennya yg lain bengong. Waktu itu udah jem 10an mlm Di mobil, 2 duduk di depan, 1 di belakang. Temen yg dibelakang posisinya di tengah, badannya condong maju ke tengah di antara 2 kursi depan Setelah muter2 nyari tempat yg pas, akhirnya mereka tiba di jeruk purut. 2 temen yg di belakang oke2 aja, tp syaratnya gamau turun dr mobil Pas mau masuk jeruk purut, mereka ditanya2 sama kuncen yg jaga di gerbang. Krn udah malem, masuknya jadi agak susah. Waktu itu udah jem 11an Stlh ngobrol2 & ngasih uang rokok akhirnya mrk dibolehin masuk. Sblm masuk mrk dikasih tau kuncen td tempat mana2 aja yg gaboleh dilewatin Setelah masuk ke komplek pemakaman, mereka bertiga sempet ribut2 dikit nentuin jalan yg harus dilewatin. Di jeruk purut jalannya emang ribet Posisinya msh sama kyk tadi. 2 di depan, 1 di tengah belakang dgn badan condong ke depan. Jadi dr depan nggak bisa ngeliat ke kursi blkg Pas udah muter bbrp menit mereka nggak ngeliat apa2. Di mobil cuma ketawa2 aja krn bangga berani jalan ke tempat ginian Setengah jam setelah muter2, akhirnya mrk kecapean sendiri dan pengen pulang. Nah, di sini ceritanya dimulai.. Pas mau pulang, mereka nggak nemu2 jalan buat keluar. Ntah krn udah malem apa gimana, tiap nyoba keluar sampainya ttp di situ2 aja. Akhirnya temen yg duduk di belakang ngasih arahan jalan. Dia nyuruh temennya yg di depan buat belok sesuai perintahnya Anehnya, tiap ngikutin arahan temen yg di belakang tadi, mereka malah nyasar makin jauh dan tempat yg dituju malah makin serem Kira2 mereka nyasar muter2 di tempat yg sama sekitar 15 menitan. Waktu itu udah jem 12an malem. Cape, takut, sama ngantuk nyampur jadi 1 Sebenernya bs keluar cepet. Tp tiap jalannya udah mau bener, temen yg di belakang malah suruh belok ke arah lain. Gitu2 aja sampai bbrp kali Setelah muter ke mana2, akhirnya mrk bisa sampai di gerbang masuk awal. Kuncen tadi masih ada, ngerokok2 santai. Pas mau keluar, kuncen td ngeliat ke arah mobil dgn muka datar. Dia nggak ngomong apa2, cuma pas mobil lewat matanya melotot ke arah mobil Akhirnya mrk keluar dgn selamat. 2 yg duduk di depan ketawa2 krn ngerasa seru. Mereka ngeledekin temen di blkg yg sotoy pas ngasih tau jalan Pas lagi asik2 ketawa, temen yg di belakang ngomong dgn nada lemes, "lah, gak jadi ke jeruk purut? Kok malah arah pulang" 2 yg di depan ngeliat ke arah belakang, temen yg di belakang lg posisi tiduran di jok. Mukanya muka bantal, tampang org baru bangun tidur. Temen yg nyetir bingung, akhirnya dia nanya, "lah, lo tidur? Tadi paling berisik" Temen yg belakang lebih bingung, "hah? berisik apaan? Perasaan pas masih di antasari (blm sampai jeruk purut) gue udah ketiduran..' 2 yg di depan langsung nginget2, posisi dia pas ngasih jalan tadi duduk dgn badan condong ke tengah, jadi jok belakang emang ketutupan 2 yg di depan lgsg shock. Temen yg di belakang di suruh sumpah2, & temennya emang lgsg berani sumpah kalo dia bener2 ketiduran dr antasari. Seta